Timeline
This page contains a general timeline of events. The Dawn Age The exact placement of these events are vague & unimportant in the grand scale of things. *Time immemorial: Soulglove is born. *Date unknown: The SlingLocker Steam Chat is created by the founding fathers (Slingnast & Dangerlocker). *Date unknown: A young Matto uploads a rap video to YouTube. The video is lost to history. *July 30th, 2012: The group attends the Day Z Night with Bob from 4PP. *August 19th, 2012: Venom joins Mumble for the first time. *August 20th, 2012: The group narrates Sling's journey through True Love and a babbu Squirtle is born in the midst of the story's antics. *December 10th, 2012: The group was using Rufus' MineCraft server around this time. *Other shit happens that is of no importance. The Golden Age *January 13th, 2013: Rabb joins Mumble for the first time. *January 25th to March 2nd 2013: Sling fights for his life. *March 11th, 2013: Sling sends Rabb this video. *March 30, 2013: The group watches Mean Creek and mourns Retard Josh. *June 25th-28th: Where Da Videogames? records it's first and only episode. It remains unreleased. *July 10th, 2013: A foreign entity is ejected from Mumble. *September 2nd, 2013: The El Cajon MoneyMakers crew is created on Rockstar Social Club. *September 13th, 2013: The boys play Killing Floor. *September 21, 2013: JTC tells Chris Davis "GO FUCK URSELF". *October 1st, 2013: Sling's dog beats the shot out of a German Shepherd. *November 2nd, 2013: JTC & Rabb watch Evangelion and the acid reflux is bad. *December 11th, 2013: The gang finishes Higurashi: When They Cry. Rabbese wasn't paying attention. *December 21, 2013: ChristmasCast with the boys. The Diamond Age *January 2nd, 2014: Everyone wishes Sling happy birthday in this musical spectacular. *January 20th, 2014: Neojoey says "Here we go." *March 21st, 2014: Following in Soulglove's lead, JTC & Rabbese post their Tetropolis fan videos. *May 19th, 2014: Venom/Drealth Guitar Controversy *July 12th, 2014: Sling posts the blueprints for The Mumble Mansion. *August 26th, 2014: Rabbese does the ice bucket challenge and then challenges Soulglove, JTC & Dangerlocker. His challenge is completely ignored. *August 28th, 2014: The Plug.Dj Noided room is created after the old room is deleted during the site's move. *September 26th, 2014: The Tight Knit Group of Boys (TKGoB) Steam Group is created. *October 13th, 2014: Drealth tweets a photo of himself in tactical gear holding a Pinkie Pie plushie. The public is unsure what to think. The Nuclear Age *January 24th, 2015: The first official get together at PAX South 2015. *February 20th, 2015: The alternative Mumble server Mansion of Mayhem is opened. *June 15th, 2015: Danger and Sling get Animecentrul on 4PAnimecast. *June 19th, 2015: The gang finishes watching Jojo Part 3 & awaits Part 4. *July 31st, 2015: A car crashes into Soulglove's house but he is too powerful to be killed. *August 2nd, 2015: Drealth goes to Japan and sends things back to Dangerlocker & Soulglove. *September 1st, 2015: The Juggalo/Brony War begins. *September 28th, 2015: The Plug.Dj room is shut down. *November 10th, 2015: The Mansion of Mayhem Mumble server is closed. Current Day *February 26th, 2016: While watching Yu Yu Hakusho, the Crunchy Side is born. *March 3rd, 2016: The Mansion of Mumble Discord server is opened. *July 13th, 2016: The first mention of SNURT Kranung, a German ship that Sling feels kinship with.